Interlude
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: Mon premier lemon... sniff


Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Yaoi, Toya X Aki

Rating : R-17 Lemon !!! Attention

Disclamers : Ayashi no Ceres et compagnie appartiennent à Watase-sama et ses éditeurs…

Note : yonde kudasai ^^

Titre : **Interlude.**

Chapitre Unique.

_La scène se passe dans le deuxième volume d'Ayashi no Ceres, deux ou trois semaines après qu'Aki soit allé voir Aya chez les Aogiri, et sauvé de justesse de la tentative de strangulation de Ceres._

Toya entra dans la chambre d'Aki. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait nier son attirance pour le jeune homme. Non pas qu'il oubliait Aya, car il sentait qu'il l'aimait profondément, avec autant de sens qu'il pouvait en donner. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait l'aimer pleinement que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, qu'il saurait qui il était réellement.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'Aki s'était enfui pour retrouver Aya. Ses blessures avaient bien cicatrisé. Aki avait bien failli mourir cette nuit là...

Aki se retourna et vit entrer Toya dans sa chambre. Son sauveur... Et celui d'Aya également... Que lui voulait-il ? Cela faisait des jours qu'il entrait ainsi, sans rien dire, sans rien faire que l'observer pendant quelques heures et repartir, sans avoir décroché un seul mot.

" Ca te dirais de faire un tour ? "

Aki fut surpris. Toya ne lui avait jamais encore parlé pendant ses fameux tours de garde. Aki, curieux, se demandait ce qui se tramait et accepta. Toya l'emmena vers sa voiture, et non pas dans le jardin de la Tour de son grand-père, comme il s'y attendait. A la place, il se retrouva à coté d'un magnifique lac, dans les montagnes. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Tokyo allait connaître une journée étouffante.

" Si on se baignait ? demanda Toya.

- Heu, je n'ai pas de maillot... bredouilla Aki.

- Mais moi non plus, répondit Toya avec un léger sourire. Mais nous ne sommes que tous les deux, et ce lieu est loin de toute civilisation... Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux... Mais la journée risque d'être chaude... "

Sur ces mots, Toya se déshabilla, dévoilant ainsi un superbe corps aux yeux d'Aki, un peu gêné malgré lui d'admirer ce corps. Toya fit un superbe plongeon, et Aki ne pu résister longtemps à l'appel du lac et plongea à son tour dans les eaux bleu saphir... Après une course sur quelques longueurs, et bon nombre d'éclaboussures, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent sur le bord du lac, pour se sécher sur les couvertures prévues par Toya. Ils étaient allongés, et soufflaient. Toya se rendit compte que les sentiments que lui inspirait Aki ne pouvaient plus être... dissimulés...

La chaleur et la promiscuité de l'objet de son désir lui avaient fait perdre tout contrôle. Il pris sa décision en un éclair... Il s'allongea sur Aki et commença à l'embrasser...

" Maismaismais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?! se débattait Aki. Ca va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prend !?! LACHE-MOI !!! " Malgré ses protestations, Toya affirma sa prise sur Aki, et commençait à frotter délicatement le téton droit du jeune homme réticent.

Aki, se laissait peu à peu envahir par une douce chaleur et appréciait le baiser chaud et humide de son " Sauveur ". Lorsque celui-ci caressa son téton, il ne sut s'il pourrait se maîtriser encore longtemps... Aucune fille ne lui avait fait cet effet là, mais après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie... AYA !! Non, Aya aimait Toya, il ne pouvait pas la trahir... Ce qu'il murmura à Toya alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

" J'aime ta sœur... Autant que je peux aimer une personne, et avec autant de sens que je peux en donner à ce verbe... Mais je t'aime aussi... Vous êtes jumeaux après tout... Et toi aussi, tu dois vivre ta vie, même si tu es enfermé dans un gratte-ciel à longueur de journée... " Et Toya ne laissa pas Aki répondre, prenant directement sur sa bouche les mots prononcés...

D'ailleurs, Aki ne trouvait rien à répondre réellement, les caresses de Toya étant plus convaincantes que n'importe quel argument... La bouche de Toya avait quitté la sienne pour amorcer une descente vers des lieux non-encore visités par quiconque...

D'abord le cou, où plus tard, une petite marque bleue apparaîtrai, puis les deux tétons, embrassés, mordillés, depuis longtemps durcis par le plaisir...

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la poitrine d'Aki par des soins très attentifs, Toya avait placé son genou dans l'entrejambe du jumeau, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant de petits cris de plaisir à son partenaire... Lui-même tremblait du désir qu'il attendait... Mais il fallait y aller doucement... Ne pas le blesser... Son propre sexe frottait sur la cuisse d'Aki, provocant vagues de plaisirs... Le bon moment... Il fallait y aller...

Toya se désintéressa du téton qu'il léchait consciencieusement, continuant la descente entamée un peu plus tôt... S'arrêtant sur le nombril, puis l'abandonnant, poursuivant inéluctablement sa descente... Toya prit le bassin d'Aki entre ses mains quand il rencontrait enfin le membre dressé du jeune homme...

Aki ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, lorsque Toya arriva enfin à ses parties génitales... La douce torture débutée un peu plus tôt le laissait sans répit... Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose... Que Toya se décide...

Il sentit alors une langue s'enrouler autour de son sexe, d'abord lentement, puis accentuant les mouvements de va-et-vient... Aki hurlait de plaisir dans la campagne environnante jusqu'à ce que... Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas... Dans sa bouche... Il allait lui dire quand... Trop tard... Aki gémissait de plaisir et de soulagement... Mais que pensait Toya... Peut-être s'était-il libéré trop... vite ?

Toya finissait de " nettoyer " son partenaire, lorsqu'il sentit Aki se crisper... Il comprenait... Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer... Il avait été parfait... Maintenant, à mon tour d'en profiter... Doucement, il tourna Aki sur le ventre, et l'installa. Doucement, il lui massa les épaules, et lui caressa le dos... Tout se passerait bien... Il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais Aki ne devait pas souffrir... Il le rassura avec quelques paroles... Il embrassa le bas de son dos, puis descendit encore, vers l'intimité de son partenaire... Il enduisit de salive ses doigts, et en introduisit un... Il le laissa s'habituer à ce corps étranger en lui, et une fois que les gémissements de douleurs se furent transformés en râles de plaisir, il glissa un autre doigt, et le troisième à la suite. Toya enduisit enfin son sexe de sa propre salive, et le pénétra enfin...

Le moment qu'ils attendaient... Depuis longtemps déjà, pour Toya... Et depuis des minutes qui paraissaient des siècles pour Aki... Les mouvements s'accentuèrent et leurs cris se mêlèrent jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'écroulent... Satisfaits...

Ils passèrent ainsi une merveilleuse journée, inversant les rôles... Mais il fallait rentrer... Rentrer... Pourquoi ? Où qu'ils iraient, on les retrouverait... Et Ils ne pouvaient abandonner Aya... Ils se promirent de ne pas en parler, de retour à la Tour... Sinon, on ne savait ce que les Mikagé pouvaient inventer pour les séparer... Ils avaient déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !! Non, ce serai leur doux secret... le souvenir d'une chaude journée... d'un magnifique lac parmi les montagnes.... 


End file.
